Back and Completely Lost
by Viperflamer
Summary: As you suffer in a hell of past ghosts, bringing new found pains and hopelessness…I will be laughing all the while. Naruto has lost everything. And due to forces beyond his control, he will start at where it all began...with a little boy named Orochimaru.


Back and Completely Lost

Chapter one

The desecration of Konoha was absolute. Black ruins lied upon the thousands of shinobi corpses. It was eerily quiet, given the circumstances. Even the fire in the background, which should have been roaring, was but a dull hum of darkness.

Only two were breathing. They sat broken in ruined buildings directly across from one another. Their bodies were a mess of blood and grime, both unable to fight anymore. The debris, upon which they rested, was nothing more then the concrete from the buildings of the past.

Panted breathes and concealed moans were the only sounds the two could make. But despite their pain, they were still able to stare at one another with the utmost of hatred. Both had known pain, loneliness, and the ideal of betrayal; they seemed to blame each other for everything that has gone wrong in there lives.

The first one, a blond boy, no older then eighteen; glared at the man across from him with cold eyes. The depths of which could only be described as a blue flame of fury. Conviction seemed to be the only thoughts running through the young mans mind. It was all he had left now. The man across from him had taken his life, his dreams, and his friends. He had taken them all. Tears were unconsciously falling from the boy's eyes. Tears of unbridled fury and rage.

The other man sported jet black hair, red eyes with odd commas in them, and a face that was not his own. He too had had dreams and ambitions. Ambitions he had been so close to obtaining, until the blond boy across from him had shown up. When the boy was younger, the man only considered him to be a pest, a small thorn in his side. But with each passing day, with every coming year, with every breath that boy took; he grew stronger. So strong in fact, that he was able to stop all of the man's plans and hopes.

This man, this jet black haired man; was in pain. He'd done so many terrible things. One after another all for the sake of an ambition he was going to see die before it could take fruitation. It sickened him, to have his dreams and hopes spit upon by a weak fool. He had gone too far to let it all be fore nothing.

They both began to stand; shaky and vulnerable. They never broke eye contact; never let their enemy lose the sight of the rage and anger he would be facing.

"I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!" They both shouted in unison. Both voices were hoarse from use, and dry from lack of water. It was a raspy sort of yell from both parties.

They took their first steps, again in an odd sort of unison. Mirror images imitating one another, yet both held different objectives; different beliefs that had brought them where they were. And they were now going to see whose conviction was stronger. Who had the desire to finish it there and now.

Each shaky step brought them closer to the edge of their own sanity and peace. Despite their current state, no force alive would be able to hold them back.

Through gritted teeth they yelled again.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!"

"OROCHIMARU!!!"

Like animal's being starved they trudged forward in madness. Rationality wouldn't faze them. Claiming it was over was impossible as long as the other remained breathing.

The blond one, Naruto, held an open palm in front of him. A small, pathetic, Rasengan began to form. It was barely bigger then a pebble, and would do nothing more then feel like a pinch to his opponent.

Orochimaru began to form a few seals before the faint wisp of electricity went through his hand. It was a single current, barely a one watt, which would only give the smallest of jolts.

Even with such pathetic attacks, they drew closer. Both expecting to kill the other.

Memories of their lonely pasts surfaced. They both saw their own lonely child hoods, the moment where their dreams had begun, and the moment when they had chosen the path that would forever keep them where they were; on two different sides of a coin.

They were now only a foot away from each other.

For Naruto, he wanted Orochimaru stopped, for everything to simply go right again. For Konoha to once again be whole.

For Orochimaru, all he wanted was for it all to end. His life and the foolish hopes that would never come true, his ambitions, and most of all the blond in front of him. He had no will to live any more. He simply wanted it over. He was beaten, and thus…the loser.

They swung their weak attacks at each other. Both now inches from the others face. And then everything froze.

The wind had stopped blowing; the flames had stopped burning, and the environment unchanging.

A small boy with wide eyes and a pacifier in his mouth appeared out of no where and stared at the two. A smile formed on his lips as he stared at Naruto. He was a small boy, looking no older then two. Strapped to his back was an hourglass with flowing white sand.

"So you want to change it, huh?" said the little boy, still looking at Naruto. His voice was high and squeaky. Nothing more then a child's voice.

Both the fighting nins had their faces frozen in their most primal forms. Vicious scowls that would haunt anyone's nightmares. "Okay then."

He walked up to Naruto and jumped on his back. He removed the hourglass from his back and held it over his head. With a smile, he jumped in the air and slammed the base of the hourglass upon Naruto's head. A shockwave went through area, like some sort of pulse. Naruto's body slowly started to fade away.

The little boy sat on the ground and gave a tired yawn before looking over at Orochimaru. "Lets see how you turn out this time." He said.

The world suddenly began to break apart around them. The ground breaking away like glass, revealing an eternal blackness beneath. The debris and surrounding forest all began to vanish and it wasn't long before Orochimaru's body started to dissipate as well.

The little boy only grinned. Before he simply disappeared.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, and stared at the white ceiling. He was in a hospital; he had seen the ceiling enough times to recognize it without a second thought. He turned his head, the machines beeped as he did so.

His head hurt, scratch that, throbbed in an agonizing way. He blinked a few times as he sat up, trying to adjust to the light and settle his growing migraine.

"So John Doe, finally awake."

Naruto was on guard instantly, the subtle moves he made with his hands went unnoticed by the speaker. Should he be attacked, he was ready to flip the bed over and take on a defense. He noticed the difficulty he had with his hands; they were bound together with cuffs. This circumstance made him all the more wary of the man next to him. He looked directly at the speaker; his eyes must have betrayed something because the man looked down at his position and backed up slightly.

"So John Doe has some training, good, should make it easier to identify you." Said the man simply, now looking at Naruto with more awareness. Naruto cursed his luck, he was too tired to conceal himself properly; otherwise the man would have remained ignorant for the remains of the conversation.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto. He finally took a good look at the man. He was nothing special; rather portly, middle aged, had a mustache that had been out of style for god knows how long.

"Now, now Mr. Doe, I'm asking the questions."

"Sasuke." The man raised an eyebrow. "My name is Uzumaki Sasuke." The man gave a low hum of approval and wrote something down in a clipboard. As he did so, Naruto reflected on why he had chosen that name. He would never forget his 'brothers' name, perhaps he had taken it just now as a form of respect. He would honor that name for now.

"Well now, Sasuke…mind explaining what you were doing unconscious outside our gates, and more so why you had a Konoha hiate?" the man asked with a barely audible, forceful tone. Naruto was then aware of his situation. He was being interrogated; perhaps not to the same extent that one Morino Ibiki was capable of, but interrogated none the less.

"I'm a shinobi from Konoha…I was in battle and then I went blank." Was Naruto response. The man beside him put his clipboard down and sighed.

"Mr. Uzumaki…we can do this the easy way, or the dragged out easier way, your choice."

That statement caught Naruto's attention. He looked at the man with shock, confusion, and above all outrage.

"Wha-"

"You do not match up with anyone in our registry, I've never even heard of the clan Uzumaki." Said the man with a dead serious look. It was then for the first time, Naruto noticed the Konoha hiate on the man's right bicep. Naruto's eyes went wide.

With power and speed that exceeded the man's expectations Naruto was out of his bed and at the window. The interrogator wore a shocked expression on his face as he slowly turned his head to face Naruto. Without hesitation he stood up and flexed his hands. He took a fighting stance, and the ground beneath him crumbled with the chakra force he was now exhibiting.

"You picked the wrong shinobi to fuck with." Said the man in a dead serious tone.

Naruto didn't hear him however. He only stared out the bared window over the village of Konoha. It was bright, and new…brand new. The ruins that he had been in seemed to be nothing but a memory.

"H-how…" he said to himself. "It can't be."

"Sit down Uzumaki!" said the interrogator. Trying to regain control of the situation. Anbu guard were already at the door, swords drawn. Naruto seemed to be oblivious to all of this. "I will not repeat myself, sit down or face the consequences!"

Naruto finally looked at the man, confusion and distrust clearly displayed on his face.

"You're not real." He stated. He then gave a palm strike to the iron bars on the window. To the immense surprise of everyone, the entire wall blew apart. Naruto jumped out instantly.

The Anbu and the interrogator were forced to cover their faces from the falling ruble and debris. "A-after him!"

The Anbu were gone in seconds.

* * *

Naruto jumped from roof top to roof top. He had severed the chains of his cuffs almost immediately after leaving the hospital. However, the cuffs were still fastened around his wrists. He would have to take care of them when he had the time.

As he moved through the city, he noticed how different it was from the actual Konoha. Buildings he did not recognize were around him, and others that he had known so well were missing.

"_It's not the Konoha I remember…" _stated Naruto as he hopped to another building. His senses immediately picked up on the chakra signatures of the approaching Anbu. Naruto only gave a smirk as he landed on another roof top. He crouched down low, and suddenly his body blurred from sight, leaving no trace behind. The forms of his Anbu pursuers landed where he had been standing. They looked around, with both agitation and confusion.

Naruto appeared in the Konoha Park. He kept his back pressed to a tree, and scanned the area around him for enemies. The Anbu he had evaded were still half way across the city. Upon sensing this, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

Naruto quickly turned his head to the source of the voice. His body instantly became guarded. His eyes looked around frantically as he was unable to locate the source of the voice.

"Down here!"

Naruto looked down, feeling his body relax at what he saw. In front of him was a little girl, perhaps seven or eight. She had blond hair done in a pony tail, and deep brown eyes. Naruto became nostalgic, and was overcome with the sense that he knew this little girl.

The little girl in question soon sported an annoyed look on her face. "HEY, WHY DON'T YOU ANSEWER!!! YOUR BEING VERY RU-"

She was cut off as Naruto covered her mouth to keep her quiet. He looked around nervously, sensing two powerful shinobi in the area. With the girl making such noise, he was bound to be found.

"Shh, I need you to be qui-"

The girl elbowed him in the stomach, with far more force than he would have anticipated. He let go over her and doubled over to his knees. It was a good hit.

She immediately started to scream as she ran away. "GRANDPA, UNCLE, SAVE ME SAVE ME, PEDOPHILE PEDOPHILE!!!!!!!" she shouted. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wait I'm no-!!" He froze as two figures blurred in front of the little girl. The killer intent he felt was instant.

"Tsunade…" said one of them gently as he guided her behind his back. She hid there and peeked out to stare at Naruto.

Naruto, however just stared at the three people in front of him in confusion. The two men in front of him wore old fashion samurai armor, one red, the other blue. It was these signature things that would have made them known instantly by reputation. But Naruto recognized them for an entirely different reason. They bore the faces of the hero's he had grown up idealizing. The hero's he would stare up at everyday on the face of the Hokage Mountain.

"Shodaime…Nidaime." Naruto whispered out in surprise. He then looked down at the little girl behind the Nidaime. He choked out the last name. "T-tsunade…"

"Who are you stranger." Asked the Shodaime. As he took a fighting stance. "Why have you come for my granddaughter?"

Naruto remained silent, still trying to get over his shock. He hadn't even heard the First Hokage speaking. _"What's going on???"_

The Shodaime narrowed his eyes at Naruto. His calculating orbs fell upon the cuffs around Naruto's wrists.

"Brother, we have an escaped convict." He said looking towards the Nidaime. "Inform the Anbu immediately."

"Already done." Was the Nidaimes response, as he took up a fighting stance next to his brother. The Shodaime nodded.

"Give up now, you can't win."

Naruto shook his head coming back to reality. He let his instincts take over, placing his troubling thoughts near the back of his mind. He took up a fighting stance of his own.

"_I've recovered most of my chakra…my body is still a little stiff, but I can manage." _Were his thoughts.

Upon seeing their opponent ready to fight, the two kages charged. The Shodaime slammed his palm into the ground. Large tangled root appeared below Naruto holding him into place. The Nidaime summoned a water vortex and sent it hurtling towards Naruto.

Naruto focused his chakra and moved his legs apart. The roots that held him in place snapped apart instantly. He then charged straight at the vortex, covering his face with his arms in a cross guard. His body gave off a small glow as he broke through the attack, and charged for the two kages.

Both the Shodaime and the Nidaime seemed surprised with their opponent's strength. They instantly tightened up their own guard. Naruto was in between them in no time placing both his palms in front of them. A chakra pulse shot out of his hands into the air, sending both the Kages flying back in opposite directions.

Naruto ran after the flying body of the Shodaime. The red armor clad man, flipped in the air and landed gracefully; blocking an axe kick from Naruto. In less then a second, he grabbed Naruto's ankle, entangling it in roots that sprouted up from his hands. He began spinning around and soon tossed Naruto towards his brother. The roots were growing as Naruto was flying, leaving his legs trapped and restricting his movement. It also left him unable to avoid the massive water dragon that was now flying towards him.

Naruto formed two Rasengan in his hands. He bent back and slammed one into the root holding his legs in place. It tore through the wood like paper. He then thrust the second one at the incoming water dragon.

Using even more chakra control, Naruto not only destroyed the water dragon, but began to spin the water around his Rasengan. Spinning his body and holding all the water above his head, Naruto began to gain some momentum for the new attack. He disenabled the Rasengan as he chucked the now large water vortex towards the Nidaime. Gravity did its work and the water struck the kage with the full force of the original water dragon.

Naruto heard young Tsunade shout out "Uncle!" in worry. But the blond boy was not fooled. He knew the gray haired kage had escaped.

Naruto spun around and made a cross guard. The fists of both kages slammed into him. His feet skidded back on the barest of centimeters, as he held strong against their strength. He loosened his guard and grabbed both their exposed wrists. Pulling them both into each other. He then kicked out with his right foot, sending both of them rolling on the ground.

They quickly picked themselves up and stood in their ready stances. Both of them glared at Naruto.

Naruto counted his blessings, that Tsuande was in the area, for neither kage would dare use their full power and reshape the entire terrain with her so close to danger. Of course Naruto was in the same boat, but his opponents did not know that.

"I don't wish to fight you." Stated Naruto not letting his guard down. His mind was coming back to him, bringing the troubling thoughts of his situation to with it. He had no way of telling whether or not his young baachan was the real deal. Nor did he have a way of telling whether or not the kages he was fighting were real.

They used the right techniques. Techniques only they could use, but it was still impossible for them to be alive in front of him now.

The Anbu soon appeared in the field, surrounding Naruto.

"Give up." Said the Nidaime stepping forward. Naruto looked at the Anbu currently sizing him up. They were all powerful to be sure, but nothing he couldn't handle. However, perhaps his questions could be answered if he played along.

"Alright." Said Naruto simply. "If you can tell me what's going on."

The air was silent in question. The two Hokage's in front of him appeared to have no idea what he was talking about. Naruto prided himself in his ability to read people, and the genuine confusion the two were displaying made his situation all the more strange.

Naruto let out a sigh, before holding his hands in the air in surrender. He would plan this out carefully, for there was more going on then he could currently comprehend. He looked the two Kage's straight in the eyes.

"I wish to speak with you later." He stated. The Kages regarded his words, but for the most part appeared apathetic about the idea. "Please…" Naruto added.

"You will be kept in an Anbu holding cell where you will be interrogated…I will come myself to discuss a few things with you." Stated the Nidaime. "Should you try to escape…we will not go easy on you."

Naruto gave a low chuckle but hid his smile. It felt strange to have the Nidaime, one of his hero's, threaten him like that. Never in his life had he thought this would happen…then again, he didn't really know what was going on.

Naruto felt the Anbu tighten their hold on him, before teleporting to the Anbu HQ.

* * *

They arrived in the usual fashion; Naruto could see the leaves scattering away in wind after they had arrived. He was given a small push forward, sending him towards the big building in front of him.

The Anbu operated in a very covert and formulated fashion. Everything was done to regulation. Two members held his arms down, while cuffs were on. Another member walked directly behind him with a short sword drawn, all while keeping his eyes on Naruto's hands. Two other members were farther out to the side, both watching for signs of an enemy encounter.

And finally the last one, held the door open even when they were still a good distance away. Funny thing, if the situation turned hairy, that member would be the most important for the escape route.

Naruto was led inside a fairly large lobby. Quite a few people were in the room yet no one made a sound as they worked. It was deafly quiet, and each person was working within regulation boundaries. Several guards were posted near each window, while a few more were hidden in some fashion. And the only normal person appeared to be a young blond haired busty receptionist.

Naruto's jaw nearly dropped at seeing her. Her hair was done up in a loose bun, with stray blond locks falling down in a dignified yet wild manner. She wore thin wire framed glasses, ones that looked lightly tinted orange. Her lipstick, was similar to blood red, yet it wasn't globed on her face; instead being more lightly touched on. And the red corporate casual outfit she wore made her look far more professional.

Naruto would wager she was in her early twenties, yet she obviously held some sort of wisdom as she appeared experienced and well educated. Naruto was able to determine this by her calm yet deadly red-brown eyes.

Those eyes were soon set upon him. Her gaze felt like she was burning a hole through his skull. "New prisoner, Uzumaki Sasuke; attempt at assassination of the Hokage, both current and former; and charged with damage to a public facility" said an Anbu in a cold voice.

"Hey I didn't try to assassinate anyone." Said Naruto.

"He is to be held in one of our facilities where he will be interrogated by the Hokage personally." Said the Anbu completely ignoring Naruto's statement.

"Very well." Said the receptionist; as she wrote down all the information in a small report summary. Her voice was stern, borderline strict. A far more mature sound then he had expected. He was amazed that simply by the tone of voice she spoke in, she seemed like a person that commanded respect.

After she had spoken her two words the Anbu took him away. He was lead into another room; this one containing far more Anbu members then the last. Some were on guard duty, while others sat at desks and were filling out paper work.

He noted several charts on a wall giving detailed paths of current missing nins. In an open door way, behind the charted wall, he could see equipment that Hunter nin were currently being suited up with.

He was given another shove. "Hey, I'm fragile." Said Naruto in all seriousness. The Anbu scuffed at him and shoved him again harder. He was soon brought to a stairwell leading down. It was rather dark and depressing; so much so that Naruto gave a sigh.

The further down they went, the darker it became, until finally they came to a stop. A lone door was in front of Naruto, the Anbu opened it without a moment's hesitation. And the holding cells were revealed to Naruto. The entire place was strangely empty.

"Where are all the other inmates?" asked Naruto. The Anbu holding him just gave a snort.

"The ones dangerous enough to make it here, are almost executed immediately." He stated flatly.

"Oh, of course." Said Naruto with a sarcastic tone. He remembered now, that the holding cells were rarely ever used when he was in Anbu. Seeing it from a prisoners perspective was well…a new perspective.

He was lead to a cell near the back. And it may have been Naruto's imagination, but it looked to be the darkest and dankest cell in the entire room. _"Great."_ Thought Naruto as he was shoved in. The door was locked behind him.

He stood up and turned around to face the bars. He looked out them, only to see all the Anbu had left. Of course that was only how it appeared on the surface. Several of them were hiding in the shadows watching him.

He chose to sit on the uncomfortable bed that had been provided for him. He gave a loud yawn before stretching; his new chains rattled as he did so. He hung his head low, the darkness only further shadowing his face.

He had a lot to think about.

* * *

"_What's going on…"_ was all he could think of in irritation. He had his theories, oh boy did he have them. But nothing he could be certain of, and none without their holes in logic.

For one he could be dead and this was heaven. The Shodaime and Nidaime would be explained with that, but not Tsunade and her new chibi appearance, not to mention she didn't recognize him. Plus, he doubted that heaven was created in the image of Konoha, and that it had the Nidaime as its Hokage.

There was the option he had gone insane, and it was by far the most likely. God only knows how long he's been walking that thin line. But his insanity made no sense, if it was even supposed to. The people around him seemed to think him crazy not because he was seeing the Shodaime and the Nidaime, but because he was surprised to see them. Everyone around him was acting normal. And while his own facts for his sanity were not the most solid, he still had his doubts that he was seeing things.

It could all be an elaborate Genjutsu, but what sense did that make in retrospect. Not only had he long since become immune to even the strongest of Genjutsu's, but no one would have a reason to put him in one. If it was Orochimaru, he would have been dead by now; for the snake would not waste his time putting him in a Genjutsu that wasn't even painful.

Then of course there was time travel. While this explained almost everything; it in itself did not have an explanation. People don't just randomly get sent back in time without some sort of cause. Neither, he nor Orochimaru had had the chakra capable of something like that. Nor, did Naruto even know if it was possible. _"I mean, maybe if I was involved in some sort of freak strange chakra burst or something, but I didn't feel anything. I just blacked out and woke up?"_

"_I could be dreaming."_ He reasoned. He then pinched himself. _"Damn realistic dream" _he thought in pain as the cheek he pinched turned red.

Naruto ran his hands through his hair, before leaning back against the wall. He needed some answers, but he doubted that he would receive any. _"I need to know what happe-"_

Naruto paused in his thoughts. He already knew what had happened; whether he was dreaming or in some sort of Genjutsu, it didn't change the fact that his reality was still pretty bleak. Konoha had been in a constant state of battle for near three weeks. All his friends, everyone in fact, lost their lives.

He let out a sigh of breath._ "Some Rokudaime I turned out to be."_ He shook his head. _"I can't be thinking of this stuff now, I have more pressing issues at the moment…I'll mourn for them when I have the time."_

The door to his cell suddenly opened up. Naruto lifted his head instantly, meeting the eyes of the Nidaime Hokage. Behind him were literally half of the Anbu forces. His brother the Shodaime, was noticeably absent.

"Where's your brother?" asked Naruto suddenly.

The Nidaime's eyes seemed to get a little colder. "He's with his granddaughter, and MY grand-niece…she's pretty shook up." Stated the blue armor clad shinboi. Naruto raised a curious eyebrow in question to what the Hokage meant. "It's not easy…to watch some of the only family you have left in a fight to the death with a scary stranger."

Naruto looked a little guilty. "Sorry about that…" said Naruto in apology. The Nidaime failed to hide his surprise at those words. "I was…am confused about a few things."

"I'm sure I can enlighten you…provided you do the same for me." Stated the Nidaime. "We'll start with you real name…I doubt someone of your level would give it so willingly in an unknown hospital."

"Naruto." Stated Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto." The Nidaime nodded in acceptance, and an Anbu behind him started writing something down.

"Where are you from?" asked the Nidaime. Naruto gave a noticeable sigh at this question.

"Konoha." He said. The Anbu behind the Nidaime stopped writing.

"I do not question you intelligence Uzumaki-san, I also do not question your capability as a ninja…if you wanted to you could have defeated all the Anbu in the park during our fight…however, I think I would have noticed someone of your caliber growing up in this village." Stated the Nidaime.

Naruto gave another sigh. "Look." Started Naruto. "I myself don't have any answers. I can tell you the truth but even to me it now makes no since…I was fighting in a war as the Rokudaime of Konoha, before I passed out and woke up in the hospital; Konoha was smoldering ruins and I was the only survivor the last time I saw it."

The Nidaime stayed silent after Naruto had finished. He watched the boy, gauging him for a while. Before giving a small nod.

"We will have to continue our discussion later." Stated the Nidaime. "I have to think about what you have told me." Naruto notice the smallest of wavers in his voice pattern. It was just enough for him to determine the man was lying, at least on some level. This did not bother Naruto, for he was having doubts about himself as well. "You will sadly have to remain here, and your trial will be brought before our council…I would not worry of the death penalty seeing as you gave up willingly."

Naruto nodded casting his eyes down, to think about some of the things the Hokage had just said. The Nidaime turned to leave but Naruto called out to him. "Wait!" he said. The Nidaime stopped and looked at him. Naruto reached inside his shirt and pulled out a very old necklace. The Nidaime's eyes went wide at the sight of it.

"This necklace was given to me by Tsunade when she became the Godaime of Konoha; there is only one more like it in the world, but since your brother has the same one as I do, it should be proof enough if you find a third one."

The Nidaime thought of his words for a moment. He gave a motion with his head and an Anbu came by Naruto with his palm outstretched. Naruto reluctantly gave it over to the man.

"I want that back." Was all Naruto said.

And with that the Nidaime and his escorts left the holding cell.

Naruto let out a small chuckle as he hung his head down low. "Can someone else believe in a story that even I don't…" he giggled again. "Probably not…"

* * *

Outside the holding cells walking up the stairs to the Anbu HQ, the Nidaime came to a halt. "Report." He said.

An Anbu wearing a hawk mask took it off. Revealing the famed bloodline of the Hyuuga. "From what I could see he has far more chakra then should physically be possible…he's at least Kage level in that regard." Stated the Hyuuga. The Nidaime gave a nod.

"And his story…was he lying at all?"

"That is hard to say…he himself was confused like he said, but in regards to him being from Konoha and the Rokudaime Hokage, he certainly believed it was the truth." Said the Anbu Hyuuga. "However, he seemed to notice when you lied about considering his story…he must of noticed the slight change in your voice."

"An old habit I have yet to correct." Said the Nidaime. He then looked over at the necklace in another Anbu's hand. "At first, I just assumed he was ill in the head, but now…find out if that necklace is the real deal."

The Anbu member gave a nod and disappeared. Giving a small "Yes sir!" before leaving.

"The rest of you put Uzumaki on full lockdown." Said the Hokage. "If he knows I lied, there is no telling what he will do…I won't take any chances."

The Anbu all gave a final salute and disappeared like the first. Leaving the Nidaime alone. He turned his head looking back at the door leading to the holding cells.

"Uzumaki Naruto…Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha." He smiled to himself. "I've seen crazier things…"

* * *

Tsunade looked rather teary eye as she sat in her grandfathers lap. The old man, while he still looked rather young, merely patted her head to comfort her.

"Don't scare me like that." She said in a way that seemed more like an adult. "Why didn't you beat that guy up like you would anyone else?"

Her statement seemed to be filled with accusation, but the former Hokage merely smiled down at her. "Because, he was far stronger then the usual opponent…perhaps even stronger then me." Stated the Shodaime.

"That's impossible." Said Tsuande with a pout. "No one is stronger then you, even uncle can't beat you."

The Shodaime gave a low chuckle. "I'm sure he can if he tried." Said the red clad shinobi.

"Who was he?" asked Tsunade cocking her head to the side.

The Shodaime regarded her. "Not really sure, sweetie."

Tsunade did not seem to like this answer and pouted further. "Even if he was a bad man…he was CUTE!" she said with a smirk.

The Shodaime paled considerably at that. "T-tsunade!" he said unsure of what his next few words would be. "Y-you're much to young to…SO SOON!!!" The Shodaime shook his head. He couldn't believe his sweet little granddaughter was already having these sort of thoughts.

"_Honestly, what happened to cooties???"_

* * *

Naruto lowered his head in his cell. He'd been a 'guest' of the Anbu HQ for about a day. He still had yet to receive word if his story checked out. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if it didn't. He didn't have any real evidence to back up his claim. In all honesty he couldn't be sure that there was another necklace.

He gave a sigh in resignation. If he wanted to know what was going on…there was someone he could ask. Someone who he had long since sealed away to the very depths of his mind.

"KYUUBI!!!" shouted Naruto. Suddenly appearing in the sewer like corridor that was his mind.

A large cage stood before him, covered in strange seals and designs. The bars looked brand new but, the dark domain inside the cage was rusted a worn.

Red eyes glowed in the darkness. A small chuckle resounded around Naruto.

The young Hokage was not amused by this. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, as he watched the large shadow move in the cage.

"**So…you finally return." **he said in an arrogant voice that sounded unsurprised. His head appeared from the shadows…the fur upon him was almost completely gray. Gone was the terrifying fire red, and the young kit like exterior. What now stood before Naruto was a very old, but still very powerful fox.

A long silver patch of fur ran from the Kyuubis lower jaw, similar to a beard. Wrinkles seemed to be underneath his eyes, similar to dark bags. His teeth were all still present but somehow seemed dulled in comparison to what then had once bin.

The body behind the fox was another story. It was thin and hunched up in age. The gray fur only seemed to extenuate the fox's feebleness. On each of his four ankles was a dark rusted chain, embroiled with hundreds of seals.

However, even with all these ageing qualities. These new unimpressive features…the foxes blood red eyes were just a strong and malevolent as ever. Gazing into Naruto as if he were some kind of insect.

"What is going on." Stated Naruto in a serious voice.

The fox merely grinned.** "I've watched and seen…yet I still know nothing, but your hopeless truth." **Said the Kyuubi in a sarcastic sort of voice. It, like the rest of Kyuubi, seemed older.

Naruto frowned. "I will not ask again fox."

"**You've lost it…like you lost her." **Stated the Kyuubi with a grin.

Naruto's eyes widened and an intense fury swept over him. The seals on the Kyuubi's cage began to glow and the kitsune was soon set afire. The Kyuubi screamed, yet at the same time laughed. It seemed that it own pain took a back seat to its enjoyment of Naruto suffering.

"**Everything you know is gone." **Cackled the Kyuubi. It was a simple true statement, that Naruto was well aware of. Yet when it came from the Kyuubi it seemed to fill Naruto with unexplained rage.

The Kyuubi's gray fur was died red with its own blood. As laceration upon laceration appeared on the demons body. It was truly a gruesome sight. But even as the kitsune gave small shouts of pain, it smirked at him. The beast was still mocking Naruto.

"**You are not crazy, you are in the before." **Said the Kyuubi with its cocky grin. **"You are seeing no tricks, but a history that even if you change, it will not affect anything…you will still be alone and without your loved ones."**

The torture of Kyuubi stopped. The fox was now laughing insanely, its blood red eyes were filled with blood vessels that widened and grew with each exhale of air.

"**You are one who is affected by a god." **Laughed the Kyuubi in insanity. His tone made Naruto take a step back. It was frightening; the kitsune had truly lost a lot of the control it used to posses. **"Yet you still won't be able to change what you want most…you still can't be with her!" **

The cackles resounded off every wall in Naruto's mind. The Kyuubi seemed to be in tears from his hysteric laughter.

Then the demon looked Naruto straight in the eyes.

"**As you suffer in a hell of past ghosts, bringing new found pains and hopelessness…I will be laughing all the while!"**

* * *

Authors notes: Here TAKE IT. ANOTHER STORY. GODDAMIT, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I don't even care anymore. Rating will change later. And the woman is clearly Sakura, but Naruto will in no way be with her in this story, except maybe in flash backs.

Orochimaru having a father thing is sort of going to happen later. So read and tell me what you think. Comment on this chapter. And not ones you think will appear. I kind of know where this story is going so yeah.


End file.
